Question: Rewrite ${(6^{3})(6^{-7})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ (6^{3})(6^{-7}) = 6^{3-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{3})(6^{-7})} = 6^{-4}} $